Final Minutes
by Miss Queen B
Summary: He knew he is going to die as the Dead were advancing. What was he thinking before he was ripped into pieces. Matt's thoughts in his final minutes of life. My first oneshot. Please R


**Author's Note: This is just a one-shot I thought up out of the blue. My first dawn of the Dead one-shot about what was going through Matt's mind before he died. Enjoy. Any confusion, this takes place in my story : A Cruel Twist of Fate. **

**Ps. I'm still working on my next story, Sins of a Boy, but in a slow pace because I just started my new job and it's taking up most of my time. Don't worry, I'm almost done with it and it will be up soon. I hope. **

**This is written in Matt's POV**

**-------------------------------------**

**Final Minutes**

_To himself everyone is immortal; he may know that he is going to die, but he can never know that he is dead. --Samuel Butler_

I woke up to the smell of dirt filling my nose and to a small puddle of blood next to my face. I couldn't move my arms or my legs and I felt like I couldn't breathe. The reality of what had happened started to come to me when I heard the moans of the dead near by.

I was just on my way home with a gift in my hand when I was attacked by my ex's cousins and beaten nearly half to death then had both of my legs shot so I couldn't run away. My chin was busted open and my ribs were crack but my anger and the sense of betrayal numb the terrible pain in my body.

He saw me, I know he did. I was right there begging for my life but he didn't move from his spot. He just stood there with a blank expression on his face as ex's cousins ran over and took me away.

Jimmy . . . you will regret that.

I know you will when Bianca finds out you didn't do anything to help me.

_Bianca_

Memories of my past flooded in my mind when I knew with a heavy heart, I am going to die.

Out here on this very spot where I sat

With _them _watching me from a safe place.

I can hear them shouting at him. "No hard feelings" my ass, I knew they always wanted to do something like this to me but only needed little Anna's permission. What did Anna bitch about me to have them kill me at this empty place?

God, I'm an Asshole just like Bianca said.

_Bianca . . . _

I was only five years old when I saw him hit her for the first time. It was late, he came home with the smell of beer on his breath. I was just sating on the living room playing with my Hot Wheels cars my mom gave me for Christmas trying to ignore my mom fighting with him. Then at the corner of my eye I saw it. The dreaded hand swinging down and hitting my mom's face in one echoing smack. She fell to her knees and looked up at him in disbelief with her lips trembling and with her hand trying to hide the tainted pink color that was forming on her cheek.

She told me to go to my room and shut the door without taking her eyes away from him. I ran into my room and closed the door behind me only to hear more echoing smacks and my mother's pleading.

It was hard making news friends when you hold such a terrible secret in your young mind. The next three years of my childhood were very lonely and quite painful to say the least. If it wasn't dealing with the emotional scene of my mother and father fighting, it was dealing with the kids at my school. You know, just the usual "Give me your lunch money or I'll beat the snot out of you" kind of bullies. I remembered Richard and Steven being the worse one I've ever cross paths with. I would come home black and blue and wouldn't even get a glance by my parents because they had their own little problems.

At the age of eight I thought I was invisible to the naked eyes. I was so skinny and pale and was easily pushed by people . . .

Till she came along.

_Matt rolled onto his back and despite his arms and legs tied up, he lifted himself up in a sitting position. There was no way he was going to drown in a pool of his own blood. _

_The Dead were coming closer. _

The girl who will forever change my life from the minute she saved me from getting robbed by my bullies. That was the first time we met. She stared at me with those big dark brown eyes either with great pity or something else that I couldn't describe.

I always wonder what was it she saw in me. I was a nothing back then but yet she still came over to my house and invite me to her house or to our favorite store. I even asked her that one time when I was twelve.

"_Why do you let me hang out with you" I asked. _

_We were at her house doing our school homework when I asked her out of the blue. She dropped her pencil and stared at me, "what kind of question is that" _

"_Well, why do you let me hang out with you" I asked again. _

_She just smirked and shook her head, "because you're my best friend" _

"_But why" _

"_Becuase you're my best friend and I love you. Do I have to give you another reason." She asked. _

_The part when she said, "I love you" was something I haven't heard from my parents in years. "No." I said. _

"_Honestly Matt, you get weirder and weirder everyday"_

"_What can I say, I got it from you" I said laughing til she hit me with a pillow. _

My time is growing very short, the moans of the dead are all I can hear. They were coming closer and closer.

I can't believe it.

I going to die, I'm really going to die.

There's so much I want to say to those I love yet so little time.

(_Closer_)

Mom, I'm sorry for never defending you from Him every time he was drunk. I'm sorry, but it's hard to forgive you from ignoring me all my life. I hate the fact that another yet much better family took care of me while you and him fight.

(_Closer_)

I curse you, Anna, for doing this to me . . . god, I hate the taste of blood in my mouth . . . and your cousins and Jimmy. I have a bad feeling your fate will be down right cruel and bloody just like mine is about to happen.

(_Closer_)

I'm sorry for the fight we had Bianca and I wish I knew what happened last night if I knew I was going to die right here and now. You're the greatest thing that ever happened to me and I'll never forget it. I love you.

The Dead were just a foot away from me, the shear terror cause me to zone out as the last precious memory of my life flash before my shut-tight eyes. The memory of me and her making our vow to each other.

(_No, I am not here, I will feel no pain, I will feel no pain_.)

I could feel their decomposed hands grabbing my legs and arms.

(_I will feel no pain, I will feel no pain, I WILL FEEL NO PAIN._)

Like a thousand paper cuts, I can feel it, I can feel them biting and tearing my flesh off. OH GOD, THE PAIN, THE PAIN, THE TERRIBLE PAIN IT'S SO UNBEARABLE. MAKE IT STOP, MAKE IT STOP, FOR THE LOVE OF HUMANITY MAKE IT STOP.

I screamed as loud as I can that I actually made the rag fall off my face to my screams to echo through the lands.

(_I WILL FEEL NO PAIN, I WILL FEEL NO PAIN, I WILL FEEL NO PAIN._)

PLEASE, SOMEBODY, WAKE ME UP, PLEASE TELL ME THIS ISN'T REAL, TELL ME IT'S A DREAM. SOMEBODY HELP ME, HELP!

"BIANCA, BIANCA, HELP ME, HELP ME, OH GOD I DON'T WANT TO DIE LIKE THIS."

PLEASE, I DON'T WANT TO DIE LIKE THIS, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE. TELL THIS ISN'T REAL, TELL ME THEY'RE NOT TEARING MY FLESH OFF OR CHOKING ON MY BLOOD. SOMEBODY HELP ME, I CAN'T TAKE IT ANY MORE!

(_More flesh is torn off with blood gushing out of his body like a waterfall. He could feel his body about to be torn in half. The fingers digging into his stomach flesh and ripping it apart to get to the body organs. One of the Dead grabbed hold of his mouth and is about to tear it off when he used the last ounce of his breath to scream one last time) _

**_BIANCA!_**

(_A bullet pierced through his head. His jaw was ripped off from his head. His blue eyes widened as blood squirted out of his bullet wound_.)

_(He fell to the floor in the pool of his own blood to be feasted on by the hungry Dead_)

(_He was dead_) . . .

_**Fin**_


End file.
